Actions Speak Louder Than Words
by razzle dazzle duck
Summary: Angel drums another beat on the street. Collins comes along. They end up with more than a musical transaction. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me but to Jonathan Larson's estate and genius.**

On the sidewalk of Avenue A, a pulsating drumbeat floated through the early spring air. The flowers bloomed in tempo, with the beat. It was quiet outside, yet everything was being awakened.

A young man, only about 21 years of age, clad in jeans and a t-shirt, immersed himself into the world of music. Letting his hands take control, the artist allowed his emotions to be exposed through the drum. Angel closed his eyes, the East Village becoming a blur in his mind.

Then he felt it. The gentle pressing of slightly chapped lips against soft, smooth ones. Fingers grazed Angel's caramel colored cheeks. He kept his eyes closed, though his hands had stopped moving. There was no reason to run, no reason at all, but to just continue to sit on the stoop and become connected. Angel was surprised that he hadn't heard anything. Normally, he could always pick up on when Collins or anyone was approaching. Then again, Collins had made Angel's senses completely change.

Lips broke apart, air taking precedence. Angel opened his amber eyes, proceeding to drink in the presence of his soulmate, Tom Collins. Tom's own chocolate eyes mimicked what Angel's were doing. Standing up, for he had crouched down before, Collins held out his hand for his boyfriend to grasp. After Collins pulled Angel to a standing position, he took the pickle tub, the pseudo-drum, tucking it under one arm. With his other hand, he reached for Angel's. Interlacing their fingers together, dark brown against caramel, the pair walked down the avenue.

Strolling, they came upon Tompkins Square Park. With one look at the other's eyes, Tom and Angel decided to take an impromptu trip home through the park. Still joined together, they passed by a couple kids playing on the swing set and around the jungle gym. Continuing on their way, through the park, they happened on a flower vendor.

Breaking contact for less than a minute, Collins reached for a blood red carnation, giving the vendor a dollar from his pocket. Once paying, Collins tucked the flower behind Angel's ear, giving him a brief kiss on the cheek. Angel smiled (and blushed) his gratitude for the loving gift.

Rejoining their hands, their walk went on. Just as they were almost near the street where their apartment was, a group of skinheads appeared. Collins sensing possible danger, tightened his grip on Angel's hand, pulling his body closer. Angel glanced up at Collins. As though their minds were one, Collins steered the two of them in a completely opposite direction out of the park, albeit a slightly longer journey home, precisely what Angel would have suggested.

Almost ten minutes later, Collins and Angel reached their apartment on East 10th St. Up the five flights of stairs and then they were standing outside their door. While Angel unlocked the door, he placed his head on Collins' shoulder. Barely a minute had passed when they were inside before Collins wrapped his arms around Angel's petite waist, after setting the drum down.

Angel hooked his arms behind Collins neck, pressing his body flush all the way up and down his lover's body. Collins trailed a line of kisses along Angel's cheek and jaw bone, before settling on his lips. Their mouths began a dance of love and passion, tongues carrying out the foreplay. Wordlessly, Collins walked Angel into their bedroom, all the while Angel's hands strumming a tune underneath Collins' shirt. Lying Angel on the bed, the two started up their dance once more.

Collins worked his hands over Angel's legs stroking and petting, as Angel had his hands perform on Collins' pants too. Simultaneously, both Collins jeans and Angel's jeans were shed, leaving both in their shirts and underwear. Without hesitation, Angel ripped open Collins' shirt, exposing his bare chest. Collins followed suite, pulling Angel's tee off his body. Fingering the elastic, Collins very delicately slipped off Angel's heart covered underwear. Bending his head, Collins licked Angel on every available inch of skin. Writhing in pleasure underneath him, Angel quickly removed Collins' boxers, touching the silky skin that previously been hidden.

Turning his lover onto his side, Collins pulled Angel's back to his front. Angel turned his head around for a moment, brushing his lips against Collins' he signaled to him that he was ready. Leaving no space between them, Collins proceeded to enter him, physically connecting the both of them.

Shots of stars and beams of light of passion and deep love flooded the eyes of Angel and Collins. Once it had ended, Angel encircled his arms around Collins' waist and Collins did the same as both lay together in a pool of endless love.


End file.
